Obsidian Mining Cell
Basic Information Like all the other Power Cells, the Obsidian Mining Cell is an all-purpose-tool or rather an upgrade for your ArcTek Gauntlet that has to be equipped in order to pull certain blocks, liquids and other materials, except for Ores that have to be extracted from their Nodes by using Extractors. Obsidian Mining Cells can be used to cause certain transformation effects when performing a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack. However, in order to deal more damage to Creatures (and fellow players if PvP is enabled), Power Cells will not make any difference - instead, stronger melee Weapons have to be equipped for this purpose. How to obtain Obsidian Mining Cells can rarely be found in Iron Treasure Chests on the Lava layer underground, and even more rarely obtained from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas as a loot when killing them or as a pet-harvest. Obsidian Mining Cells can also be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with the default key "Q"). How to unlock the crafting recipe Before being able to craft these Power Cells, it's necessary to unlock the crafting-recipe by crafting or obtaining a Stone Mining Cell. How to craft To craft one Obsidian Mining Cell, you'll need: * 4 Obsidian (bars) made in a Forge from Obsidian Ore (found in Nodes on the Fossil layer or in the Mountains, later on also in Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests) * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 10 (blocks of) Bedrock mined from the Fossil layer, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell or better * 8 (blocks of) Magnetite mined from the Fossil layer, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell, or can be looted/pet-harvested from Rocksters, Night Rocksters or Warmworms * 4 Mushrooms; either Red Mushroom, Brown Mushroom or rare Glowing Mushroom can be used (click on the blue arrows to choose) Taking or crafting an Obsidian Mining Cell currently is one of the requirements to unlock the crafting recipes for Iron Mining Cells, for the very useful Advanced Extractors (they can extract twice as much Ore from any Node as the Basic Extractor), Plows (since update R22), Pressure Plates (since update R34), Salt, Adobe Walls, Blue Concrete, Red Concrete, Yellow Concrete and Flower Pots. How to use In order to use an Obsidian Mining Cell, right-click on its icon in your inventory in order to equip it in your Mining Cell equipment slot. If you have no Power Cell equipped when obtaining an Obsidian Mining Cell, it will automatically be equipped. You will need the Obsidian Mining Cell in order to pull Siltstone, Stalactite, Saltrock and Glowing Mushrooms on the Stalactite layer. However you cannot pull any harder rocks with Obsidian Mining Cells - like Hardened Lava, Igneous Rock or Sulfur. For that, you will need stronger Power Cells, like the Iron Mining Cell. As for liquids; you can pull common blue Water and Molasses with an Obsidian Mining Cell, but you could do so even without needing any Power Cells. Unfortunately, Obsidian Mining Cells are too weak to scoop Tar, Bog Water, liquid Lava, Mineral Water nor Corrupted Water - all of these will need stronger Power Cells. In order to perform a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack, the middle mouse button (often the mouse wheel) can be pressed after drawing the melee Weapon (TAB as the default key). However, this will only work when your player character's Stamina is at least at 75% of its maximum (75 Stamina points for F2P players, 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you have consumed Stamina-enhancing Food). Also, you cannot execute the Gauntlet Smash in areas where your permission rank is too low (like Visitor on a player claim or game world). An Obsidian Mining Cell is just as helpful as a Stone Mining Cell if you want to quickly remove Tallgrass, Savannah Tallgrass, Shrubs, Weeds, Wildflowers and the like with a Gauntlet Smash. Durability The Obsidian Mining Cell in general has a better durability (lasts longer) than the Stone Mining Cell. It is believed that this Power Cell can mine 350 blocks from the Stalactite layer (Tier 3) such as Stalactite, Siltstone and the like, or 700 blocks of the Fossil layer (Tier 2) like Bedrock or Limestone, Canyonstone (of any kind), Ice, Peakstone, Magnetite, Tourmaline and the like (Tier 1). The Obsidian Mining Cell can extract infinite amounts of blocks that wouldn't even require any Power Cells to be foraged, like uncorrupted Dirt, Grass, Wood, Logs, tree Leaves, plants, Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms, Seeds, Crops and the like (Tier 0) Reference: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/490124466458641971/ Quests A Stalactite Squeeze * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Block And A Hard Place" * Objectives: ** collect 10 Obsidian Ore, for example by extracting it from Obsidian Nodes found in shallow Caves, on the Fossil layer, on Mountains or found in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests ** collect 10 blocks of Magnetite, like by mining it from the Fossil layer accessible through Caves (Magnetite requires at least a Stone Mining Cell or better to be mined), or by looting or pet-harvesting Warmworms, Night Rocksters or Rockzillas, more rarely common Rocksters ** craft an Obsidian Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Obsidian bars, 2 Stone Slabs, 10 blocks of Bedrock, 8 blocks of Magnetite and 4 Mushrooms * Rewards: 5 Advanced Extractors, 10 Iron Bars and 10 Wood Burning Lamps * Unlocks: quest "Iron And Mine" Category:Crafted Category:Power Cells Category:Mining Cells